


Alone in the Darkness

by HollowHearted



Series: Love and Death [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Death, Hunters, M/M, Unrequited Love, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 13:30:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16347614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollowHearted/pseuds/HollowHearted
Summary: But now it was too late. He was dying, alone, in the darkness. He coughed again, feeling his body start to shut down. At least he’d given the boy he loved that much more time. His one regret was never having kissed him.





	Alone in the Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> This came into my head a few days ago. ;(

His story started out as a boy--a child--who didn’t understand. A boy who didn’t feel the same emotions other people seemed to, a boy who just wanted to be important. Who above all else wanted to be powerful. 

This boy met three strange people one day. Three people who promised him the power he sought in exchange for his help. He made the deal.

They changed him, told him things he’d never dreamed of, and the promise of power painted a fiery picture in his mind. He learned to read people, to lie, to manipulate. The stories they hold him were almost unimaginable. The power they told him he would be able to wield drove him mad, to the point he’d do anything for it.

He watched his own sister die, driven by the insane need for the promised power.

He received some power along the way, but it wasn’t enough. He needed more. His childhood now passed, he spent his teen years searching, listening, waiting. When he saw his chance, he took it. 

A pack, his for the taking. A true alpha with incredible power, power that was his for the taking. A Void human to help him. A pack that he would lead, and with it conquer. 

Plans were made and they began to be carried out, but a certain unexpected thing happened that thwarted them. He met a boy. At first he saw only opportunity to manipulate and twist. It almost worked, but then catastrophically failed, and his future opportunities were lost. His plans had failed and he was left to act off the situations he found himself in, presenting the image he needed to in order to regain their trust. Perhaps one day he could try again.

But that plan failed as well, and he was caught. Caught and trapped in the ground by three other strange people, with no possibility of escape.

He didn’t age. He began to think he would remain there for eternity, repeating the torturous cycle again and again for the entirety of the existence of Time.

They changed him, teaching him a harsh lesson, one that he had needed for so many years. He learned grief, mercy, compassion, and the extent of the harm his misdoings had caused. He learned sacrifice and lost his ill-gained powers. And then a certain unexpected something happened. A boy released him from the perpetual hell that had become his life.

At first, he didn’t know what to do. Run? Get as far away as he could to save himself from the possibility of ever returning to the skinwalkers? No. No, he couldn’t do that. The skinwalkers had taught him that much. He had to atone for what he had done.

He started with protecting someone he’d once thought he could twist and use, risking his own life to keep them safe. He continued his atonement by helping the pack he’d once tried to destroy. And along the way, a certain unexpected thing happened.

He fell in love with a boy. 

A boy who was spunky, with a big heart and a strong instinct to protect the people he cared about - fiercely. He was brave, too cocky, strong, reckless, and too smart for his own good. A boy who was beautiful in every way. A boy he’d never confess his love for. 

It was for this boy that he’d given up everything he had left. He’d let himself be captured by hunters to let him escape, endured the agonizing torture without giving up any information at all, and prayed that it would be enough to keep the one person who truly mattered safe. 

But now it was too late. He was dying, alone, in the darkness. He coughed again, feeling his body start to shut down. At least he’d given the boy he loved that much more time. His one regret was never having kissed him.


End file.
